Friendship 101
by Oriel
Summary: (Pre-manga) AKA Human Relations for Dummies, as presented by Kira and Katou.


**Friendship 101** by Oriel

**Summary:** (Pre-manga) AKA Human Relations for Dummies, as presented by Kira and Katou.

**Disclaimer:** Beware! This fic contains certain SPOILERS as well as cursing, violence and shounen-ai. 

**Simple math:** Don't like = don't read. The more you review = the more I write. I'm French so please disregard any spelling mistakes or misuse of vocabulary.

**Random comments:** Before you flame me, this fic is currently taking place BEFORE Katou bleached his hair and started doing drugs. He and Kira are therefore _approximately_ 12 and 13, respectively. Also, more than a few elements of this one particular chapter have been inspired by a RPG I had with the wonderful and talented Blackie. Going on vacation for two weeks, and then college starts. I have no idea when the next chapter will be released.

===============================================

**Chapter 1:** How To Tame The Wild Beast

"My patience's runnin' low with ya, _Yue_."

The aforementioned Katou Yue's back hit the brick wall with a painful thud and collapsed onto his knees, automatically wrapping his arms around his midriff as he tried to catch his breath. Sadly the scraggly-looking boy soon found out that relief would be rather short-lived as he was literally lifted off the ground like a marionette on a string, the collar of his school uniform held firmly in his bully's fists. He gasped for air, his throat constricted by the fabric of his shirt, and started to claw helplessly at the hands that kept him in mid-air against the wall. The bully's snicker at his prey's useless struggle seemed to come, amplified, from his nose as entombed air rushed and rustled through the cilia of his nostrils.

"I'm 'fraid you'll hafta pay, somehow... " he slurred, leaning closer, his eyes cold and malevolent on Katou.

At this point, their faces were so near that Katou could almost see the color purple plastered on his own cheeks reflecting in the other's shades. He turned his head away desperately, trying to avoid breathing the scum's foul breath, as well as the thousand particles of spit flying about his face.

"I don't have yer fucking money, all right?" Katou protested loudly, ignoring the warm stream of blood trickling down his face from a cut just above his left eyebrow.

The scoundrel snorted and threw a quick glance over his shoulder at his partner who stood closely behind, slapping a baseball bat in the palm of his hand threateningly. He then buried his hand in Katou's tousled black hair and, for spite, pulled at the short strands, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes.

"That wasn't our deal, remember?"

On these words, the bully released his grip on Katou's shirt and stepped aside to allow his fellow to jab his bat in Katou's stomach, merciless, the force of the blow sending the twelve year old crumbling to the ground.

"Tomorrow. Ya better have it, or else..."

They both turned around, clapping each other's back, their raucous laughter carried all the way through the grungy alleyway. Katou still laid there in a pitiful heap of quivering unmanliness, holding his stomach in pain.

But suddenly, he felt someone nudge him with their foot.

"Hey."

Katou responded with a muffled grunt and slowly lifted his head, squinting as he focused on the stranger before him. His eyes went to his face, drinking his dark, youthful beauty. The youngster seemed to be not much older than he was, perhaps a year or so, but definitely more mature. He bore an earnest, yet almost sad expression on his visage, framed by a mane of ebony hair. His eyes seemed to pierce through Katou's soul, burning brightly behind his glasses. Not a single wrinkle or fold appeared on the school uniform he sported, shirt tucked perfectly into his black trousers.

Katou had opened his mind in his wistful reverie but the other youth broke it off with a smirk.

"They didn't kill you, did they? Looks like you could take a bit more than that," he said without malice, prodding him again.

"..._Shut up_..." Katou scowled darkly and pushed the boy's foot off of him.

"Pleasant, aren't you?"

The boy smirked again faintly, seemingly amused by Katou's persistent attitude, and offered him a hand up. Katou didn't reply. He didn't feel that he had to. Instead, he simply stared at the hand as if he had just been presented a viper.

"If you'd rather just sit there until someone else comes along, that's fine."

"Why dontcha just leave me the hell alone? I didn't ask for your help!" Katou insisted vehemently.

Determined to prove his point, he immediately pulled himself up on his feet, only to fall back down when his aching muscles protested against even the slightest movement. He cursed beneath his breath in deep frustration and embarrassment. But the other was unmoved, his arm still extended toward Katou.

"Well?"

"Pft." Katou reluctantly grasped the boy's proffered hand. "I-- I don't even know you, for one thing."

"My name is Kira. Kira Sakuya," came the reply as Katou was literally peeled off the ground. He was still unsteady on his own two legs, therefore Kira circled an arm around his shoulders to support him. "Feel like introducing yourself, or are you going for the mysterious persona?"

"Katou..." Katou heaved a gusty sigh and hesitated shortly before revealing the rest of his name, his teeth gritted and his gaze lowered in shame. "....Yue..."

Kira's eyes almost seemed to flicker for an instant, but quickly returned to their focus.

"Come on, Katou. I don't want to fuckin' carry you."

"Where' we going?"

Kira shrugged and, releasing his grasp on Katou, started forward, hands tucked casually in the pockets of his trousers. Katou stood still for a moment, blinked in silent bemusement, but soon found himself limping after Kira.

"Hurry up. We haven't got all day."

"Tch. I'm fucking trying, all right?" Katou hissed and stubbornly hastened his pace to catch up with Kira.

"You're gonna want to take care of this," Kira pointed a finger at the gash on Katou's forehead. 

"Ugh. Dammit! You're not my mother!" Katou glared and slapped his hand away.

"Your powers of deduction are astonishing."

"Think you're funny, uh?"

The two boys wandered off in silence. Katou's face still bore a perplexed frown as he tried to convince himself that he followed Kira simply out of curiosity, just to see how long before he'd get rid of him. They soon stopped in front of a convenience store and Kira turned to talk to Katou before disappearing inside the small shop.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Yeah, fine. Take your time. Not like I'm gonna miss you or something..."

Katou sat down on the sidewalk and waited, watching people as they hurried down the streets, sporadically casting a worried glance above at the sky, darkened to an ominous black. The wind strengthened, whipped across his face and scattered papers in a whirlwind. These papers rose for a moment, then settled to make room for other trash to be blown, to rise, and then to settle. He drew up his knees and laughed inwardly at this swirling mass of inevitability.

A violent shiver then racked through Katou's body, not so much from the cold as from the growing feeling of apprehension that began to haunt him. No-one wanted to be caught outside when the storm would break. Yet, he knew he'd be out for a few hours still, for he needed to find the money to pay his debts to his bullies.

Not like he really ever enjoyed being at home anyway...

Katou lifted his head as a fleeting touch startled him from his silent musings and preoccupations.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Kira apologised, sat down beside Katou and set down an assortment of bandages, cotton balls, ointment and a bottle of water on the ground before him. "Now, hold still..." He picked up a cotton ball and poured some water onto it, squeezing out the excess. He then held Katou's head and began to clean the gash on the younger boy's forehead with a gentleness that surprised even himself. Despite the the apparent seriousness in his eyes, the curve of his lips betrayed the slightest of smiles as he heard Katou wince every time he would graze his injury. "It's not very deep. You got lucky," he said, wiping the blood away before preparing the bandages.

"W-why are you doing this?" Katou finally got the guts to ask, putting his pride aside.

"Doing what?" Kira raised an eyebrow questioningly and stared at Katou for an instant, meanwhile searching for the answer to his question deep within himself. When looking at Katou, he was oddly reminded of a small, abused puppy, lost in a crowd of strangers. The kind that would bite anyone who came close out of fear, but just needed a friend to show its affection to. "This is gonna sting a bit..." Absently, he tore a part of the bandage, squeezed some antibiotics onto it and touched it to the injury.

This time Katous response appeared to come in the form of a very loud yell.

"GAAH!! You fucking out of your mind!? It burns dammit!" Katou pestered and squirmed to prevent the other from touching him again.

"Hold still, you idiot!" Kira growled sternly and restrained Katou with one hand as he continued rubbing ointment with the other. Once that was finished, he unrolled the bandages a bit more and tore off a piece, folding it up. He then picked up a roll of medical tape and, ripping off two pieces, uses them to tape the folded gauze in place over Katou's cleaned injury. "There. Don't forget to put some ice on your ankle when you're home."

Kira stood up and brushed his hands off before setting about clearing away the materials he didn't use. Katou forced himself to shrug off the question he had asked Kira. He didn't especially want to know why he'd been taking care of him like his well-being mattered.

Perhaps Kira had done this out of pity, which he didn't need, or out of charity, which was, in his humble opinion, just stupid.

And besides, it didn't look like he was going to reply anyway...

Thus, Katou just stood there, his seemingly perpetual frown softened to an expression of somewhere between confusion and embarrassment, and touched the bandage on his brow. The ointment still burned and its heady scent crept down to his nose. The warmth started to feel good at least, despite the odor. And Kira's presence was even more comforting, in a certain way. He barely noticed the rain had started to fall upon them a few minutes ago.

"Don't just stand there. You better go home now. And don't worry about these guys. They won't hurt you again. _Trust me_."

Katou could swear he'd seen Kira's eyes narrow to dangerously thin slits for a split second. Nonetheless, his face and eyes showed him just how serious he was about that matter.

"See ya in school." And with that classic, nonchalant wave of his hand, Kira was gone.

Katou stood under the rain until Kira was totally out of his sight. He shivered miserably in his soaked uniform, and water was running down his face in cold trickles.

But a quiet joy seemed to radiate from him nonetheless.

===============================================

To be continued.

Next access: How to create a monster


End file.
